Beaver
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Missing scene from episode 10.14, Canary. Tim gets to have a scene with his fellow Beaver. It's just a short oneshot.


**A/N:** This is a missing scene from the episode 10.14, _Canary_. Thus, there are season 10 spoilers for this episode. I credit the inspiration to hazelmom's oneshot _Superheroes_ which is also a tag to the episode. Basically, I wanted to feature Tim getting to have some kind of interaction with Khan. (And every time I heard that name I thought of _Star Trek II_. Khaaaaaaaaaaaaan!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters. The recognizable line of dialogue from the episode is not mine, either. I'm not making money off this episode.

* * *

**Beaver  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

All he had to do was wait until Gibbs gave him the sign that it was time to set the game going. That was all he had to do, but Tim didn't _want_ that to be all he had to do. He didn't want to watch this guy sitting back and acting like he was some kind of king, looking down on his creations with no worry about whether what he wrought was good or bad.

Khan was a Beaver. That meant something to him, not what Abby had said, not jealousy. It was more that Khan was tarnishing MIT by being a part of it and then going on to do..._this_. He had been instrumental in the death of an agent and he didn't care. He could look at people who died simply because he did the work and not care one little bit.

Tim didn't understand that. He didn't understand it at all, and he didn't like it, either. Gibbs had explained it to him, but he didn't like it.

"_We want him to think we're stupid, McGee. We need him to believe that there's no one on his level," Gibbs said._

"_I'm not on his level, Boss! I'm not and I won't ever be!"_

"_You're just as smart as he is...smarter because you aren't doing what he's done."_

"_But, Boss!"_

_Gibbs stopped him with a single gesture. He got his finger in Tim's face._

"_Don't engage. Don't say a word to him. Don't let him know what you can do," Gibbs said. "That's your job right now. When we get him where we want him, you'll be the one to take him down."_

_Tim grimaced but then looked at Gibbs._

"_Promise?"_

_Gibbs smiled a little. _

"_Promise."_

So, now, he was waiting, waiting as this odious man sat there and pretended that he was all that mattered in the world, that nothing he did was real or mattered or had an impact on anything besides his bank account. It made Tim's blood boil. He wanted to punch that smug expression right off Khan's face. He didn't deserve to be a Beaver.

Then, he saw Gibbs get up. Time for his part. He grabbed the neatly-folded stack of prison garb and carried it to the door, waiting until Gibbs summoned him.

The door swung open wide.

"If your attorney does show, we'll be sure to give him your new address."

Gibbs walked out, and Tim walked into the interrogation room. He dropped the pile, with the cuffs conveniently stacked on top, onto the table in front of Khan. He relished that moment when Khan couldn't hide the worry, the fear.

As instructed, he said nothing while Khan got dressed in his new attire.

"This is ridiculous. You guys can't expect to get away with it. I have rights!"

Tim said nothing to the continued diatribe.

"What? Are you deaf? Mute? Stupid? Aren't you listening to me? You think that this is going to work? Well, it's not! I know what you guys are allowed to do, and you can't even _pretend_ to take me anywhere."

Tim said nothing as he put the cuffs on his fellow Beaver. He just did his job and didn't even make eye contact.

"So you're what passes as an agent in this place, huh? No wonder that other one bit the dust."

Tim gritted his teeth, but he remembered Gibbs injunction. He said nothing. It was really hard, though. He didn't want to listen to this. He wanted to kill him.

When Khan was ready, Tim started to lead him to the car. Khan was still taunting him. Finally, Tim couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Khan by the arm, turned him to face him and Tim stared him right in the eye.

"Oh, is this supposed to scare me? Intimidate me? This big dumb agent can't speak so he has to communicate via grunts or something?"

Tim said nothing. He just looked Khan in the eye, letting his silence drag on and on and on while Khan kept talking. After a few seconds, Khan fell silent himself and stared Tim in the eye, almost insolently.

"Is this a staring contest, then?" he asked.

Tim didn't answer. He stayed silent. Kept staring. He couldn't talk Khan to death like Tony. He couldn't get him wrong-footed with well-placed words like Gibbs. He could go head-to-head on the computer, but here...it was all about the silence.

Khan blinked.

Tim let a slow, almost-feral smile cross his lips. He leaned in close and spoke for the first time.

"I won," he said.

Then, he turned away and pulled Khan along.

He delivered Khan to Tony and Ziva.

Khan had found his bravado again and he was talking, but Tim had the private thrill of having silenced him, even if it was just for a minute.

They drove off, and Tim watched them go.

"McGee?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You ready?"

"Always."

"Good. Go get with Abby, see what else we can figure out. We have two days."

Tim nodded.

"And you'll get him, Tim. Promise."

Tim smiled.

"Okay, Boss."

And then, he was off to do his part, looking forward to the moment when he could take down his fellow Beaver.

FINIS!


End file.
